Memory
by Merwholocked628
Summary: When Merlin is thrown in prison for sorcery Gaius gives Arthur a journal as one last plea for his wards life. The Journal is said to contain the Memoirs of Merlin before he came to Camelot. What will Arthur discover about his servant? Rated T for heartwrenchingness (One of my OC's is in this OMG I LOVE HER) tiny bit of Mergana I'll explain later. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I took your suggestion and wrote a story exploring Merlin's past so hope you like it. DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Merlin in anyway shape or form! Chapter one here we go:**

_Arthur,_

_I'm writing this to you because I know that when I finally do reveal I have magic you'll want to know everything. And by that time I'll be tired of lying to you, I'm already sick of lying to you, but anyway. I can't verbalize everything about my past, so I will leave this journal for you, it has all my memories from before I came to Camelot, the rest I can tell you, I think I'll enjoy gloating in front of you, you big Prat! Any way this will also serve as a way to remember me if you decide to have me executed, which by the way I will go willingly. As far as I can tell protecting you is the only reason I have magic and you're my king Arthur I would never try to hurt you. WAIT A SECOND! I just realized that the only way I would ever be caught dead giving this to you is through Gaius, and the only reason Gaius would be giving it to you is if he thought you were planning to kill me! I'm in the dungeons aren't I? I hope I'm not in the rat infested one. I am aren't I? Like I said PRAT! Okay your calling for me, what do you need this time?_

_Loyal as always,_

_Merlin_

Arthur sighed and put the journal down, he was right down to the rats. Merlin had revealed he had magic to him and he had done what was expected of him, thrown his servant in the dungeons to await trial. Within the hour Gaius had nearly broken down his door to give him this journal, He had recognized Merlin's scrawl at the start and had thrown it to the side, not ready to hear anything that sorcerer had to say. Memories of yesterday haunted Arthur, disturbing him every time he closed his eyes. It had happened like this,

**FLASH BACK**

"_Mer_lin! Stop being such a girl!" Arthur told his servant who was whining on the horse next to him

"I just don't see why we should kill fluffy creatures, they've done no harm to us, and we put an arrow through their hearts!" The servant protested gesturing to the sack of rabbit carcasses tied to his mare.

"Do want to eat or not?" Came Arthur's reply.

That shut him up, if there was one thing Merlin could do, it was eat.

They were just at the town's edges when an arrow flew by Arthur's ear missing him by a millimeter.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as bandits tumbled out of the bushes, they had been waiting for them.

Arthur was too busy to reply, he and his knights were out numbered at least three to one. He fought his way through the sea of attackers focused on only one thing, getting his men to safety. He didn't notice when a few archers took aim in the trees.

But Merlin did. And he could sense the arrows were laced with poison. Acting on instinct he ran in front of all the knights and bellowed;

"**Sclidan!**"

A shimmering gold orb surrounded the knights and deflected the bandit's swords and arrows alike. And the after shock caused by it knocked all the assailants off their feet rendering them unconscious. Slowly the gold orb dissipated and Merlin was left with an angry bunch of knights surrounding him.

Arthur stared at him murderously placing the tip of his sword over Merlin's heart. "Sorcerer." He growled.

"Arthur I can explain!" The servant yelped desperately. But Arthur wasn't in the mood. Grabbing him by his collar he practically threw him at Leon.

"Secure his hands. We'll figure out what to do with him when we get back to Camelot."

When back in Camelot Arthur shoved Merlin into the most horrible cell he could find. The one with a stonewall instead of bars and a small metal door with a hatch for delivering meals. The one that had a horrible rat infestation. Then he went to his chambers to clear his head. And that's when Gaius gave him The Journal. That's what he had immediately started calling it. The Journal. And a part of his heart hated it, because Merlin had written in it, because that liar had touched it. And he promised himself he would never open it.

**END FLASH BACK**

And here he was twenty-four hours later breaking his promise to himself. He had calmed down the smallest bit and realized he should give Merlin a chance to explain himself, for Gaius's sake. And since he knew that he never wanted to look at his servant again, he had settled for reading the journal. Or at least trying to. Because right now he couldn't seem to lift the page, he could only seem to stare at the line "_I would go willingly_." Would he really? Arthur knew he had given Merlin more then enough time to escape. But yet the warning bells hadn't rung. What caused so much loyalty in a person he had persecuted his entire life? Only one way to find out. Arthur carefully lifted the page and tumbled down the rabbit hole.

If he knew what a ride he was in for he would have never touched that book. He would have hidden it away in the vaults and executed Merlin. But he didn't know, and he was willing to give his servant a chance, however small that chance might be.

**His mistake.**

**A/N: Ok just so you know Merlin isn't planning some huge plot to take over Camelot with the journal. As if! Merlin would never do that. But Merlin's life is kind of a heart-wrenching story so..Yeah Arthur have fun with that! Reviews are appreciated, I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Two chapters in two days aren't you lucky? Some people were asking about the his mistake and I believe I PM'd you guys that did but I'll say it here anyway just in case you didn't get it. Arthur basically believes that this will make him less guilty and explain Merlin's lying. As it will explain why Merlin lied to him (He's afraid for a very good reason but Arthur is blindsided by anger and sadness etc. so he can't see that) it will make Arthur guiltier because Merlin told the absolute truth and didn't try to sugar coat it. Thus, his mistake, he should have just gone down to talk to him. And I also thought it sounded really cool. Okay Chapter 2 here we go:  
**

Arthur took a deep breath and started reading, this would help wouldn't it? This would make everything easier right?

_I never told you I have a twin did I? Well I do. In Ealdor, twenty-seven years ago is where my sister Kera and I story begins. Our Mother knew something was off about us from the day we were born. Even before we could crawl we could move objects. And as we grew it became harder to control. We didn't know we had magic at the time, we just knew that this was fun. _

Arthur stared at that first paragraph. A twin? There was another Merlin out there? He hadn't remembered seeing her when he came to Ealdor, there had been no sister there to greet them, not that he saw, but then again he had been focused on protecting the village, was it possible that he could've missed her? He continued reading.

_When we were a little older, about six, we went to school, and that's where all the trouble began. See, In Ealdor we have one school that children attend until they know how to read and write and add sums. After that you work in the fields. I remember my first day in the school clearly it was the day everything went wrong. Or the day my life got interesting, depending on your point of view._

_ "Okay you two remember no fighting, no saying mean names, and no powers!" My mother reminded us fastening our cloaks around are necks and tying my hair back. I had a long hair back then, same length as my sisters._

_ "Yes mother." We both chimed rolling our eyes_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "Cross our hearts." We said making an X over our heart._

_ "Okay, go on you two. Don't keep Will waiting." She said with a laugh shoving us toward the door. _

_ You remember Will right? Well anyway back to the story._

_ Will leaned against our small home, eyes closed in mock sleep. His dirty blonde hair was thrown up in an identical tail to mine. All boys in Ealdor wore their hair in this similar style. _

_ "What took you two so long?" He whined "we're gunna be late!"_

_ "Our mother." Kera said rolling her eyes as if this explained everything_

_ "And she didn't even notice!" I giggled pointing to her breeches. My sister hated skirts, never wearing them unless she was beaten unconscience and wrestled into one. Which I have done on occasion._

_ Just then a voice came from inside "Kera! Get your skirt on!"_

_ Kera sighed, and stomped inside our hut deliberately trying to get as much mud on herself as possible. She stomped out again looking quite unhappy with her clothes. _

_ "Here!" I laughed and shook my hair out from the tie. "Now we both have to look like girls." In truth I didn't mind having my hair down I actually preferred it, I loved looking like my sister, it freaked people out while we would just smile and walk away._

"_Let's go Witch Twins!" Will yelled pushing us towards the big barn. Now I should clarify. He didn't know we had magic, yet. But he called us 'Witch Twins' because around other people we were creepy, deliberately trying to make them nervous. I would let my hair down and she would take off her skirt (If she was wearing one that day.) she always had breeches under them. And we would confuse people making them think that I was Kera and she was me. Will said it was like we were hypnotizing them so we were dubbed 'Witch Twins'._

_Laughing we all walked arm in arm the small distance between our house and the barn. Inside the barn, in the middle of all the animals and tack was a makeshift school building with haystacks to sit on and piles of books to teach from. Instilled from a young age even in Ealdor at that time was a fear of sorcery so after a basic 'Let's get to know you children' and an arithmetic lesson, we had a fearful lesson about sorcerers._

"_Sorcery has been banned in four of the five kingdoms for a reason children." The Elder that was teaching the class said, "Sorcerers are evil and will not hesitate to destroy everything you love."_

_ "Yeah right." Will leaned over and whispered to us. "Their people too, they can't all be evil!" Kera and I were not convinced, we had heard so much about the evils of magic._

_ "Is it true sorcerers can move things with their minds?" Brian Hendricks piped up. Brian was troublemaker, he always picked on the seemingly weaker kids so Kera, Will, and I were always targets, but we'll get to that later (Fun! Merlin being harassed! You'll like that won't you?) _

_ "From what I've heard." The Elder inclined his head. And me and _

_Kera looked at each other in horror. We couldn't be sorcerers surely! But we had been able to move things around without touching them. We also could set fire to anything with a flick of the wrist. We had never thought much of it; our mother acted like it was normal so we thought it was something all kids could do. Now we knew better. As the Elder went on we became more and more sure about our 'powers' By the end of class we were biting back tears. _

_ Needless to say we tore out of there as soon as we could. We didn't wait for Will; we didn't say anything at all, just ran. As soon as we got home we broke-down. Sobbed wordlessly in each other's arms. Our emotions were running so high that a pot on the table shattered. That caused us to cry louder, we were so afraid. But then the whole room exploded. When I say exploded I don't mean in fire, but a force blew the table back, shattered the drinking glasses and the rest of the pots, whipped our hair around our faces wildly. But worst of all we looked up just in time to see each other's eyes fade from gold back to sapphire, and we knew then, beyond a doubt, what we were. We were sorcerers. We were evil. We were the monsters parents told their children about at night. Kera and I jumped back from each other. Scuttling to other sides of the room fear making our eyes wide. Our mother found us like that that night. Huddled in corners, trying to calm ourselves down so we wouldn't cause any more trouble, so we wouldn't be monsters._

_ "Merlin, Kera are you all right?" She asked looking between us._

_ "Momma! Don't come near us we have magic! We might hurt you!" We both screeched tears threatening to overtake us again. _

_ "Oh my babies! You wouldn't hurt a fly. Magical or not." She said lovingly, gesturing for us to come sit on her lap._

_ We did, slowly creeping out of our hiding places, casting fearful glances at one another. _

_ "You knew?" Kera whimpered, as far as we both were concerned it was the only reason she wasn't as terrified as we were._

_ "I knew since the day you were born." She said stroking our hair and holding us close._

_ "Why did you __tell__ us!?" I whined, I might not be so afraid if I had known._

_ "I did tell you, you had powers." She said. "And I told you not to use them."_

_ "We thought that ALL kids had powers, and ALL mothers didn't allow them to use them." We said in a small voice, just realizing how stupid that notion was. But we were still not ready to believe we were special. _

_ Our mother gave a sad chuckle. "I'm sorry I let you believe that, I should have been straight forward with you."_

_ "Momma, are we monsters?" Kera asked, voicing the fear I'd been harboring._

_She looked us straight in the eye and gave us an answer that still helps me today. "Never believe that."_

Arthur closed The Journal and rested his head on his arms. He couldn't imagine the fear in those to kids. He couldn't even fathom discovering he had magic. Arthur was considering rushing down to talk to Merlin but he stopped himself. He wanted to know the whole story before he did anything rash. So he continued reading.

**A/N: My OC Kera! I know Merlin doesn't have any siblings in the show…..But anyway I'll explain Kera more in the upcoming chapters where the Twins learn that magic is really, really fun. UhOh! See you later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So before we get to the chapter I should explain what Kera and young Merlin look like. They have raven hair that falls to their shoulders (in kind of a naturally crimped style) Merlin ties his up with a leather tie but Kera keeps hers down. She has a leather tie around her wrist if she ever wants to tie it up though. They both wear blue shirts (very original I know) and tan leather breeches kind of like medieval skinny jeans. Kera wears a brown skirt on occasion and Merlin wears a cloak of the same material. Kera also wears a red headscarf; she has a blue one but normally wears the red one (cough, cough, foreshadowing cough, cough.) And of course they both have blue eyes, dimples, and large ears (though their hair hides that fact pretty well at the moment) OK ENOUGH OF ME, ON TO THE CHAPTER, CHARGE!**

The next entry, Arthur saw, was dated a bit later. Merlin and Kera were almost eight at the time. He and Guinevere had sat down to start reading The Journal together. Gwen wanted to know about Merlin as much as Arthur did, and Arthur didn't want to keep anything hidden from her. So heads pressed together they started pouring over the next chapter in the serving boy's life.

_It took a few months for Kera and I to be comfortable with having magic. _Merlin wrote. _In fact sometimes I'm still not comfortable with it. By that time schooling for us had ended and we were free. Well, as free as you can get with having to work eight hour shifts in the fields. But Kera, Will, and I cherished every moment we could get away from those fields and used them wisely. If by wisely you mean spooking cattle, playing pranks on unsuspecting villagers, and almost flattening Elders with trees (Sorry Old Man Simmons!) And yes, Kera and me used magic for almost all that. But we had to do it secretly for Will still didn't know and even though we knew he would be okay with it Will was very talkative and something might slip out when it wasn't supposed to. But one day everything changed, our best friend finally discovered the truth._

_ It started out like any other day, rising at an ungodly hour to plow/ sow seeds in the wheat fields. Will chattered happily with me as Kera fussed with her red headscarf that she was forced to wear. I think secretly she liked it, but the fact that it was a requirement for all women to wear while working (Don't ask me why, Ealdor's weird.) Made her mad. (Well more then mad, there's a more suitable word but I won't use it in describing my sister.) Then we all filed out to start the days work, everyone moving sluggishly. Well, everyone besides Will. He always was bouncing. How that kid had so much energy I don't know, but I loved him for it. I think it was one of the reasons we were friends, he always perked me up, making me jump up and down with him when I was sad, or tickling me until I cracked a smile. Kera sometimes joined in on that too but when I was sad, she was sad and vise versa, so Will had to be the mood monitor for both of us. Anyway, even when we got to the fields everything was normal. The villagers looked to us, (Will, Kera, and I) to start the singing. (Yes Arthur, I said singing.) We were the village's best singers and let's face it, eight hours plowing a field in silence isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, and so we sang while we worked. _

_ "Witch Twins!" Will called us softly "What should we start with?" _

_ We whispered for a moment and then started softly;_

_ "__**Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me, to one who lives there. For once she was a true love of mine.**__" The villagers caught on to the folk song quickly and carried it through the field. Like a wave of music. "__**Tell her to make me a Cam boric shirt.**__" We all sang together. "__**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Without a seam, nor needlework. Then she'll be a true love of mine.**__" _

[Arthur had never heard the tune before, now he longed to. Gwen, who had sung the song before, hummed it softly while reading along, thinking that the quiet country life that Merlin had led was beautiful and rather quaint.]

_Again and again this happened. The villagers would finish a song and look at us to start the next one. And we would, until our voices were too hoarse to carry on. But that didn't stop us from running right into the woods to play right after shift was over. (Kera still wearing her headscarf, if she hated it she would strip it off right as we got into the trees, like she did with her skirt.) And on that particular day, at that particular time, is when Will found out we had Magic._

_ We normally played soldiers, a popular game in Ealdor among children. It was basically picking up a stick, pretending it was a sword, and thrashing each other with it. Needless to say, I was very bad at it. Kera was too, but she was a bit better then me. Or Will was just going easy on her because she was a girl. It might be that, for the sake of what little pride I have left let's say it's that. Anyway Will had knocked me off my feet (again) and was now parading around like he had just won a battle singlehandedly._

"_Yeah! Woohoo! Who's the best Knight in the realm? I am, that's right!" Will sing-songed proudly lightly placing a foot on my chest. I groaned and tried to position myself where I could cover my ears to block out his gloating. He wouldn't let me._

"_You need to be a noble to be a knight!" Kera choked out breathlessly from her place beside me, he had managed to beat both of us._

_ In truth Will would've made a very good knight. He had skill with a "sword" since he was little and only got better as time progressed. If he was still alive now I would recommend him for your army, I'm sure he would of loved that, it was always his dream to become knight. But I'm getting distracted, again._

_ So Will was gloating, and he didn't stop. The more he gloated the madder we got. So sure he was a better "swordsman" then us! But if he knew what we could really do, he'd never gloat in front of us again! My vision took on a tinge of red. And before I knew what happened Will yelped and backed away from us. He looked between Kera and I with a mixture of fear and awe. I didn't quite know why at first and then he whispered,_

_ "How are you DOING that?"_

_ 'Doing what?' I thought looking at Kera in confusion, but she didn't return my gaze. She was too preoccupied looking at the red and orange glowing ball in her hand. A fireball, I realized. And I realized I had one in my hand as well. But the flames weren't hot, at least not to me. I closed my palm and the fire was extinguished._

_ "You have magic!" Will gasped, but he didn't look scared. "That's so cool!" He started jumping up in down and smiling we joined him._

**A/N I'll update soon bye guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I know I'm a terrible person! I will try to make my updates a little more regular, but no promises. I'm introducing Gaius, Gwen (little Gwen) little Morgana and little Arthur in this chapter! Reviews as always are incredibly appreciated. (I feel guilty about this but it's one of the reasons I haven't updated I'M GETTING SO GREEDY I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!) I don't own Merlin, ONWARDS!**

_The one word I would use to describe how our mother felt about us revealing our magic to Will, furious. She was even more terrified when she found out that we had had no control over it. Immediately she wrote to an old friend, the only person that she had known to use magic, Gaius. And in a few weeks we were on our way to Camelot. I see now her reason for bringing us there but at that time, all we knew for certain was that we were going to die._

_ Now I know that may sound silly to you _**(Merlin was right, that sounded awfully silly to Arthur, as if they could all tell a sorcerer on sight.) **_–but all we knew at that moment was that we were sorcerers and that we were walking into the most magic hating city in the world. And another problem was Will, he blamed himself, he thought he was responsible for his two best friends deaths, which he was sure would happen. On the day we were to leave for instant he wouldn't let go of us. He wrapped us both into hugs and refused to let us squirm out._

_ "Come on Will, your acting like you'll never see us again." I joked half-heartedly trying to get out of his grip. Even I could here the despair in my voice. _

_ "Because I won't!" He cried. "Your going to C-C-Camelot!"_

_Kera shot me a meaningful look, her eyes full of fear and despair mirroring mine. I knew what her look said __**'He'll never forgive himself, and it will be our fault. We couldn't control ourselves.'**_

___"Merlin? Kera? It's time." Our mother' soft voice called to us._

_ "Bye Will." We said together, tears pricking our eyes._

_ "B-bye." He whispered._

_ The walk to Camelot took a long, long time. And when we finally got there the city to us, at least, was less then welcoming. Where most people would see a castle, we saw a prison, where most people saw market stalls, we saw executioner stands. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. _**(Arthur and Gwenivere were shocked at how scared these two kids were. They were so young, and yet they knew what was dealt to people of their kind, and they were terrified. Absolutely terrified. Arthur wanted to run to the twins, scoop them up, and carry them as far away from Camelot as possible, just as he did with the young Druid boy Mordred so many years ago.)**

_People were gathering in what we thought must have been the town square. All craning there necks and whispering, we got curious, all three of us, so, we crept closer. That was a huge mistake._

_ "Excuse me Sir?" Our mother tapped the shoulder of an older man next to us._

_ "Yes? What can I help ya with Miss?" _

_ "What's going on?" She asked gesturing to the mass around us._

_ "An execution Miss. Some bloody sorcerer." The man spat the last word out with distain._

_ Our breath hitched. Kera and I exchanged looks of pure terror. __**'That will be us soon enough' **__we thought. It's strange, it's like I could literally hear my Twins panicked voice inside my head._

_ "Oh, Oh god." Our mother gasped eyeing us with a mask of horror. "Please I have to get my children out of here, where is the Court Physician's chambers located?" _

_ "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay 'ere and watch the execution, it's the law." He said, pity in his voice, I'm sure he didn't approve of children having to watch a violent murder._

_ "B-but-" She started, but was cut off by the blare of trumpets. Uther Pendragon, the man we feared most stepped forward. So we did the most logical thing we could think of, we hid behind our mother's skirts. _

_ "Citizens of Camelot." He began in a booming voice that echoed across the entire square. Kera and I shrank further down to avoid that cold voice, but it could not be avoided. It was everywhere._

_ Frankly, I didn't hear anything beyond my own heartbeat and Kera's whimpers next to me, I was vaguely aware I could have been making the same sound but it didn't matter. Then the drums started. It was the most horrible sound I'd ever heard and Kera mentally compared it to the Grim Reapers footsteps. I didn't question how I could hear her thoughts, just mentally agreed with her. And it didn't stop, the horrible_

_Boom, Boom_

_Boom, Boom_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom._

_Growing louder and faster with every beat of my heart. _

"_Momma! Make it stop please, please make it stop!" We cried gripping her skirts tightly and squeezing our eyes shut as if it would make this go away._

_Then it quieted. But it wasn't any better, another sound was heard, the clanking of chains as the prisoner was guided forward. Pushing our heads together we kept whispering,_

"_Please Momma, make it go away, please!" We begged, hot tears rolling down our cheeks._

"_This man, Quinn Tomas Fletcher, is accused of sorcery and treason. And in accordance with our laws, he must be sentenced to death." There was a sickening Schlock! As the axe fell. _

_We both gasped. It was as if a piece of our soul had been torn away with him. And it hurt terribly. The pain of this, the pain of death, and the pain of knowing we were next mingled together and created a feeling so sickening I could barely stand._

"_Don't look." Momma whispered to us "Keep your eyes shut and don't open them until I tell you." She said taking our hands and leading us through the crowd._

"_Okay Sweeties." She said letting go of our hands and stroking our hair. _

_The mire act of opening our eyes sent us back to tears again. _**(Gwen was shamelessly crying at this point while Arthur was blinking back tears himself, Merlin had been through so much at this age, he didn't deserve this, these poor twins honestly thought that they would never see the light of day again. How could he put someone through this? Let alone a child! Now he really wanted to talk to Merlin, he wanted to apologize for the law but Gwen shook her head. She wanted to know as much as Arthur what happened next.)**

_The first thing that struck us about Gaius's chambers was the smell. Half of it was sweet like the chocolate drink that Mother made for us once on our birthday. The other half was the sour and stinky like nothing I'd ever smelled before._

_Gaius, back then, had brownish grey hair and a few less wrinkles. He moved around easier and stood straighter. _

"_Hunith!" He cried embracing her. "Seems my little sister finally caught up with me huh?" _**(Sister! Hunith was Gaius's sister! Ok that was one Arthur didn't see coming) **

_She laughed hugging Gaius back "Sure sure!" _

"_Now who are these two?" He peered at us from behind his spectacles._

_She pushed us towards him "Come on you two, introduce yourselves!"_

"_Kera." I said shyly offering my hand towards him_

_My sister caught up with me in an instant; thankfully our mother had failed to wrestle her into a dress._

"_Merlin." She giggled also extending a hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Merlin." He said pointing to me "Kera." Pointing to her._

"_How-how did you?" we asked together._

_His eyes just twinkled mischievously. _

"_So I hear you two are having a little trouble with.." His voice lowered "Magic."_

_We stiffened suddenly afraid again. But nodded slowly. _

"_You need to learn to control your emotions. When you feel angry or sad or scared, you need to calm yourselves. Try counting, or thinking of the happiest you've ever been."_

_We nodded, promising silently that we would have to try that. We were about to speak when a small girl burst in. She had curly brown hair and dark skin, with large doe-like eyes. Her dress was poorer cloth but it was better than ours._

"_Gaius!" she called in a clear, sweet voice. "Morgana needs another sleeping draft!"_

"_Of course Gwen." Gaius said turning to face her. The girl-Gwen- saw us and waved cheerily,_

"_Hi! I'm Gwen!" She said running up to us. _**(Arthur turned to look at his wife and Gwen smiled at the memory she had almost forgotten.) **

"_Hello. I'm Merlin." I said deciding not to trick this girl._

"_I'm Kera." My sister added._

"_Ooo. Twins! I've never met twins! Wow, you two look exactly alike! I-" She was cut off by the door opening._

_Another child about our age came through the door. This one was pale, with long dark hair and green-blue eyes. Her dress was made of the finest silk I'd ever seen. This was obviously Morgana._

"_Oh there you are Gwen!" She said rushing over to the other girl. _

"_I needed to get you your sleeping draft milady."_

"_Oh Gwen, please don't call me that." Morgana pleaded. "Your not just my serving girl. You're my best friend!"_

"_I am?" Gwen gasped like she hadn't realized._

"_Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" _

_Gwen's grin spread across her entire face. _

"_Come on let's go play!" Morgana said. Kera and I sighed, they seemed nice. We wanted to play too!_

_Then Morgana turned "You wanna come too? Um..?" She said trying to remember if she had heard our names._

"_Merlin."_

"_Kera."_

"_And yes, we'd love too!" We chorused together._

"_Gwen offered me her hand and we all ran out hand in hand as if we'd known each other our whole lives. _**(Gwen was now squealing into her hands at the memory, God she hadn't thought about this day in awhile)**

_We ran down the corridors of the castle screeching with laughter as we tried to tag each other. The game continued for hours. Then two pillow fights with feather pillows. Suddenly a figure burst through the door._

"_Morgana?" The blonde boy asked, "Why are you playing with peasants?" He said looking between us._

"_Oh, hello Arthur!" The raven-haired girl laughed and threw a pillow in his face._

_He tossed it back to her looking annoyed. I immediantly disliked him. _**(Arthur grumbled something unintelligible his face turning bright red.)**

"_So why are these peasants here?" He asked rudely. _

"_Because I want them to be." Morgana answered simply._

"_And why are you playing with your serving girl?" He said eyeing Gwen with a look of distain._

"_Because she's my best friend!" Morgana said throwing another pillow in his face with more force. Gwen blushed and smiled. _

"_Yeah, that's right!" She mumbled under her breath. "Take that Arthur!" Kera and I started laughing at the girls comment and the boy-Arthur's- face turned bright red with anger. _

"_I'm telling Father you play with servants and commoners!" He yelled and stomped out of the room._

"_Tell Father?" Kera and I echoed, "Who is that?"_

"_Oh, that's the prince." Gwen answered._

"_The prince? As in Arthur Pendragon?" We asked our voices rising in panic._

"_Yes, the brat." Morgana said rolling her eyes "He thinks he's so big and noble, just because he has royal blood. That doesn't make him anymore evil!"_

"_Evil?" Kera and I squeaked._

"_Yes, ugh, he hates anyone below his status! It drives me mad!"_

_Okay, okay we had just met Arthur Pendragon; he was about to tell his father Uther Pendragon about them. Gwen would get punished. Morgana might get punished. Mother would get punished. And us, they would find out about us, we would get killed._

**A/N: I had Gaius as Merlin and Kera's uncle because in the Netflix summary they say that Gaius is Merlin's uncle and it helps with the next chapter. I'll update soon. Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I DIDN'T TAKE A WHOLE MONTH THIS TIME! We should be proud. Okay more Pratty Arthur to come! Who likes Kera? I already have this whole story planned out and she's my favorite character in it! (Don't worry we're not even half way through it.) We're still in the setting up stage so there will be plenty more action. And of course if you read the description you probably can guess Morgana will make more appearances then this one but, (****Spoilers****!) Okay enough of me babbling ONWARD!**

_We tried to play a few more halfhearted games while we waited for our turn at the chopping block, but none of us could concentrate very much._

_Gwen was worried about losing her job, her father and brother whom she loved dearly were ill, she was the only source of income for her family at the moment, which she told us in hushed, fearful, whispers. _

_Morgana, who came over and wrapped her arms around her friend, was worried about us, she knew she wouldn't get in trouble, but Kera and I and Gwen weren't nobles, if there was punishment given, it would be given to us,_

_Kera and I couldn't tell them what we were worried about. Of course we couldn't because that would set our future in stone. So we sat there, arms wrapped around each other, whispering apologies in each other's ear. I unknotted her headscarf, which Mother had gotten her into before we left our uncles chambers, running my fingers through her hair a thought kept running through my mind, I would protect her, I would tell her to run, and I would take the blame for both of us. Of course she was just like me, she wouldn't listen, she never did as she was told. _

_Kera tugged at my ponytail, pulling it out of my hair, and in that moment where we looked like each other again, we felt safe. Being identical had always been our protection,_

_The sound of boots against the stone floor made us all jump, a soft knock at the door and we were all on our feet._

"_Morgana?" Called a soft voice, almost fatherly, one, if I hadn't witnessed it, I would have believed was not capable of killing another man._

"_Come in Milord." Morgana called back respectfully casting us an apologetic glance._

_A man with dark hair walked through the doorway, his long cape sweeping behind him._

'_He looks less scary with out his crown on.' Kera and I thought together. Wait! We had thought __together.__ Looking at each other shocked and curious we tried it again_

'_Hello?' her voice rang in my mind._

'_Whoa! Can you here me?' I asked her telepathically_

'_Yes I can here you! Oh wow! This is too cool!' she answered._

'_Do you think it works with anyone else? Or does it have something to do with magic?'_

'_I don't know let's try it!' Her thoughts were teeming with excitement._

_I bowed my head and shut my eyes tight, in what probably looked like respect to any onlookers, but it really was concentration._

_I could feel a few of the minds in the room, my sister's and strangely, Morgana's. Odd. I couldn't feel anyone else's, so reason states it had to do with magic, but Morgana didn't have magic, she wouldn't of survived here if she did._

_Kera reached out to her first "Hey." She said her thoughts almost a whisper._

_But you should of seen how Morgana jumped, I thought her head would clear the ceiling, she didn't answer but the raven haired girl kept eyeing us, confusion, fear, and awe flashing across her features,_

"_Are you listening?" The King asked, his tone telling us he had been trying to get out attention for a while._

"_Sorry Milord, I didn't sleep well." That much was true, I hadn't noticed before, but under her eyes were dark circles that hinted at several nights with little sleep._

_The king shot her a worried look, but he continued, turning to us he said "So your Gaius's niece and nephew?" He asked kindly but our legs still almost gave out from under us._

"_Yes." We both whispered in unison holding each other's hands for dear life._

"_Thought so. He speaks of his sister's twins almost as if you were his children." He looked over us thoughtfully. "When Arthur told me Morgana was playing with, mmm how did he put it? Peasant Children, I thought it must be you two. Gaius had informed me his family was visiting."_

_We nodded again in unison, wondering where this could be going, it didn't sound as though we were getting in trouble._

"_So, I was wondering, seeing how much Gaius cares for you, you two, him and your mother could join us at dinner?"_

_We stared at him in awe. _

'_Dinner, With the King?' We both thought to each other._

'_Looks like it.' A new voice said smugly in our minds. When we jumped we could feel her smile across the room._

'_Pay back.' Was all she thought._

"_Y-yes sire." We stuttered, talking to Uther. "Thank you sire."_

"_Great!" The King said clapping his hands, rather loudly. "I'll have some servants bring some of Arthur's old clothes, and Morgana? Can you spare a dress?"_

_Morgana nodded earnestly then looked hesitantly at Gwen, who was trying her best to hide her disappointment at not being invited to dinner. "Um, sire?" Morgana asked softly. "Can my serving girl join us as well?"_

_Uther looked disapprovingly at Gwen, who had the expression of a cornered deer, then sighed,_

"_Very well, make sure she has something more….Appropriate to wear too."_

"_Yes Sire." Morgana said cheerfully then ran and hugged the King._

_An hour later I was dressed in the most expensive outfit I had ever seen. After a few tantrums from you, Arthur the whole,_

"_Why do I have to give a peasant boy my clothes, I don't care if they don't fit me anymore they're still mine, your so mean, I'm going to have father fire you for giving away my clothes blah blah blah." And plenty of foot stomping and fake tears. A servant had gotten me into a forest green, quilted tunic with a high collar and gold cuffs, a pair of grey trousers, and a pair of unused knee-high brown boots, made of the softest leather I had ever felt. My hair, which I had refused to let them put into a tail, had been freshly washed and combed so it fell down to my shoulders in a silky curtain I couldn't help but pet._

_But that was nothing compared to my sister. I'm so glad she's not reading this right now because I'd never admit this in front of her, but she looked beautiful._

_Her dress, which she somehow seemed fine with wearing, was the same green as my tunic, with a gold collar and long flowing sleeves, which, in my opinion, had to be very inconvenient. She was wearing a brown leather belt across her waist, and a new red headscarf framed her face, Camelot red of course._

"_Ready?" Morgana and Gwen asked, they too had changed, Morgana wearing a deep red dress and Gwen wearing a dark purple one._

"_As we'll ever be." Kera and I chorused together._

_Gwen shot us a curious look "Do you always talk in unison?"_

"_Only when we're nervous." We answered, again in unison causing all four of us to burst out in a peal of laughter._

"_Oh no need to be nervous." Morgana said linking her arm in mine. "It's only the King, the Prince and a few council members who will judge you if you do anything wrong."_

"_That doesn't help." We said, Kera teasing me about Morgana holding my hand and my face turning the color of her headscarf._

_Taking a deep breath we walked through the double doors that led to the dining hall._

_How do I describe the food? I guess I don't have to to you Arthur, because you've had it almost everyday of your life. But to Gwen, Kera and I it was amazing. We'd never had anything like it. While all the other members of the table were openly chatting, we crammed our faces full of the stuff, not knowing when or if we'd ever get a meal like this again._

_You were openly glaring at us, often whispering to your father about how we shouldn't be here (Yes Arthur, I could hear you. Scary huh? Maybe you weren't whispering, maybe you were, I don't know, yelling? Throwing a fit? Being a total prat? Take your pick.) _

_Anyway, after a dinner and desert (chocolate cake which I had never had before.) and a sleep over in Morgana's chambers (she practically locked us in.) We were ready to go home._

'_Bye' Morgana called in our heads, she and Gwen waving from a terrace._

'_Bye!' We called back._

'_Will you come back?'_

_Kera and I shot each other looks 'Maybe, we don't know.' We answered truthfully._

'_I hope you do, that was fun.'_

_We didn't answer. _

_Will was so happy when we got home, he tackled us to the ground in a bear hug and kept asking questions like,_

"_I thought I'd never see you again, was it scary? Did anyone find out? What was it like? Did you see the king?" Which we answered with a laugh._

_After that nothing eventful happened for several months, until one day._

_All three of us were walking in the woods, Will occasionally asking us to do something crazy like 'turn that bush purple.' Or 'make all the fruit on that vine float off.' Which we did, amusing him and ourselves in the process. _

_That's when we heard a rustling from the bushes. It was too big to be a rabbit or a deer. We crept closer curiosity getting the better of us. Out of the bushes a person stumbled her black hair tangled with leaves, her dress, which looked to have once been very expensive torn and tattered. She was barefoot and her feet were cut from thorns. She looked at us fear and shock widening her blue eyes. And both Kera and I knew exactly who she was._

"_Morgana?" _

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Told you there'd be more Morgana. Hope you all enjoyed see you guys in a week! BYEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Little bit late I know, but I was visiting family in Cali and GoogleDocs disagreed with me. Also I've been very sick. But, without further ado chapter 6! I do not own Merlin but Kera's all mine! **

Arthur and Gwen stared blankly at the page, they dimly recalled a time where Morgana had gone missing as a child, but they always assumed she had been kidnapped and forced on a how ever many year(s) long ride of terror. To know that she had stayed in Ealdor, well that, that was interesting.

Eagar to read what happened next they flipped the page and started reading again.

"_W-who are you?" Morgana asked weakly almost collapsing into my arms _

"_Don't you remember us?" Kera said looking at the girl a little worriedly. She looked badly injured and half starved._

_She looked between us, a faint glimmer of recognition in her eyes as if she knew us but wasn't quite sure how she knew us._

"_I'm Merlin." I said after awhile, slinging my arm across her shoulders so she could lean on me._

_Kera took Morgana's other arm. "Kera remember?" _

_The girl smiled a bit. "Oh, yeah…I r-rem-ber." She slurred._

_Kera and I looked at each other frightened,_

'_Do you think she'll be all right?' Kera spoke in my mind; we had since mastered talking mentally, though we still didn't know how it happened. We had found Will could do it to which heavily suggested that it had nothing to do with magic._

'_I don't know.' I answered simply._

'_What's going on you guys?!' Will joined the mental conversation, following behind us. 'Morgana? You don't mean..'_

'_Yes Will, that's exactly who we mean!' Kera snapped. She had quite a short temper when she was stressed, and very little patience for questions she deemed stupid or obvious, also since she almost never took it out on me Will seemed to get the brunt of it._

'_We have to get her to Momma. Quickly!' I added to break up the oncoming argument._

_We rushed in to our small hut, laying a half conscious Morgana on our mother's cot. _

"_She's not here!" Kera and I clapped our hands to our heads, stomping our feet in frustration. (All simultaneously if I may add.) _**(Arthur had to laugh at that, he couldn't wait to meet this twin, she seemed just as feisty and disobedient as Merlin.) **

"_I'll go get her!" Will volunteered already charging toward the fields. A few moments later he came back with our Mother in tow._

"_Please Momma!" We said gesturing helplessly toward Morgana._

_Our Mother got straight to work. _

"_You three, get me some Wolfs bane, King soil…" She trailed off still muttering various types of herbs and healing plants._

_We rushed off with a small wooden bucket, tearing through the village and running into Brian Hendricks, which he would soon make us regret but we didn't particularly care at that moment._

_Gathering up all the herbs we rushed back to find our mother with a washcloth tending to Morgana's apparent fever._

"_What happened to her Momma?" All three of us asked, well Will said Auntie Hunith but it makes no difference. _

"_I don't know, I'll guess we'll have to ask her when she wakes up."_

"_Will she be okay?" Will asked._

"_I'm sure she'll be fine William, now your father just came by looking for you, you better go see what he wants." My mother gave a worried smile, shoving him towards the door._

_Will nodded, knowing that that was a hint to leave her to her healing. "Right. Bye guys!" He waved to us._

'_Tell me what happens.' He added mentally._

_ Kera straightened her headscarf and got to work helping mother. She's a natural born healer, unlike me who as much as I try will not live up to the standards set by Gaius or my mother. I gathered more herbs as needed and water for the cloth. Finally, late that evening Morgana began to wake._

"_W-whaa?" She said intelligently as she came to. As soon as she saw us she started to hyperventilate. "W-here a-am I-I? W-wha what a-re you goingtodotome?" She gasped struggling to get up._

"_It's okay." All three of us said in unison "Your okay now."_

"_Just, lay back Sweetie." My mother said calmly "We're not going to hurt you. Morgana right?"_

_Morgana nodded weakly._

"_Alright Morgana. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_Morgana frowned thoughtfully. Slowly, she started to retell her story back to us. _

"_W-well, I was going on a ride because King Uther had made me mad. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible, and he said if he ever saw me again without an apology he'd banish me." Anger passed over her face. I assumed she hadn't forgiven him yet for whatever it was. "I was nearing Camelot's borders, I had no idea where I was going, I was just running. Then these bandits came out of n-nowhere. I only had my dagger to protect myself." She had started to tremble at this point, Kera and I grasped her hands to comfort her and surprisingly she didn't pull away. "A-anyway they k-kid-kidnapped m-me and held me for a day maybe more before I got away, I've been wandering ever since." She finished._

_Kera and I relayed the story to Will telepathically._

_My mother, had teared up at this, ran her fingers through Morgana's tangled hair. __**(**_**Arthur couldn't help but wonder what happened to this girl, this kind, sweet, and right now terrified girl. How could she of turned into the monster she was now?)**

"_Please." Morgana begged, tears in her eyes. "Please don't make me go back. Please even if he did let me stay it would be because he thought I couldn't take care of myself, please."_

"_Momma!" We begged seeing the war in her eyes. "Please, can we keep her?" We both hugged Morgana and for the first time that day she giggled._

"_Keep me? Am I a pet now?" She laughed lightly._

"_Yes!" We both smiled, happy she was smiling. I personally thought she looked pretty when she smiled._

_Our Mother looked between us and sighed throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine! I guess the King did say 'don't come back until you have an apology to give.' And you don't look like your ready to apologize." _

"_Nope!" Morgana shook her head._

"_What did he do?" Kera and I asked curiously._

"_He fired my maidservant. Because I said she was my best friend." She looked down at her hands. "He also fired her brother from the stables. He was a stable boy and now their only source of income is their father. They might starve and it's his fault!" She cried, sobbing again._

_Kera and I gasped, Gwen seemed so nice! She didn't deserve that!" _**(Gwen smiled painfully at the memory. **

"**Thanks guys." She whispered at The Journal. Arthur put his arm around his wife, God was he glad she didn't starve and God was that an understatement.)**

"_You can stay here as long as you want." My mother sighed, probably thinking she was going to regret this later. _

'_Thank you Momma!" We squealed, jumping up and hugging her._

"_Looks like you two have a new sister."_

"_I've always wanted siblings!" Morgana said tiredly._

"_You should rest." My mother said, standing up. "You can take my bed until you are well."_

"_But Momma!" Kera protested, "Where will you sleep?" It might have been rude but honestly we didn't have enough room on the floor for two kids and an adult._

"_I'll be next door at Will's house, like I always am when we have patients, sillies." She mussed our hair making us laugh._

"'_Night Momma!" We called after her as she left._

"_Thank you!" Morgana called softly. "Goodnight." She said to us before falling asleep._

_In the middle of the night Morgana's screaming woke us. _

"_Morgana! Morgana!" We yelled together, rushing towards her. "It's okay!" We both hugged her, she grabbed at our shirts, still crying out. "Shhh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."_

"_I-t was h-horrible!" She whimpered, "The village was on fire. And one of you I-I don't know which one was injured, you looked….you looked d-dead." At that last word she started screaming again. We pulled away from her just when a pot shattered across the room. Her eyes burned gold._

_Morgana had magic._

**Any ideas why Will has telepathy too? I know, I know! And I had to make sure Morgana had magic early. My head-canon is that Morgause put Morgana in the Dark Tower and that's why she turned evil. (Honestly it's only because I love Mergana and I it broke my heart when it was just ripped to shreds)**


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO CHAPTERS?! ONE DAY?! WOW I MUST LOVE YOU GUYS. Okay I don't own Merlin (I really wish I did, I think I'd be hugging Mordred all day.) Honestly evil Mordred pains me to write, I love him and he's all evil IT. IS. SO. SAD. Okay chapter 7 here you go.**

_We didn't know how to break it to Morgana. She'd grown up with Uther as a parent figure; she probably had a deep fear for magic if not hatred for it. As Kera, Will, and I showed her the town, (Honestly there was not much to show. Small market place, dance pavilion, cluster of huts, and the barn with this loft that the children jump off into a large pile of hay. (We did do that a few times, Morgana insisted, and we all love doing that.) And of course the many, many fields.) –We kept worrying about how to break it to her. Should we even try? Kera and I had told Will about the problem in hopes he could offer a rare 'William the Genius' moment. No such luck._

_ "So what's next Witch Twins?" Morgana had taken a liking to Will's nickname for us. 'If only she knew how true it is.' We all thought to each other._

_ We all shrugged as the girl fidgeted with her new dress. It had been one of the ones Kera absolutely refused to wear. White cotton dress with a faded green tunic over, kind of like the ones Gwen used to wear. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, held back by a leather headband. I thought she looked beautiful. But obviously she wasn't used to wearing such poor cloth._

_ "The woods?" Kera and I suggested. The woods always cleared our heads, maybe there we could think of a way to tell Morgana._

_ Will nodded in agreement and we set off towards our favorite place in the world. Unfortunately someone stopped us. Brian Hendricks._

_ "'Ere ya off to Devil spawn?" That's what he called us 'Devil spawn' it stemmed from an old superstition that all twins were sons and daughters of the Devil._

_ "They're not Devil spawn!" Morgana said clenching her fists._

_ "Thank you." We whispered to her. She barely knew us and already she was defending us from bullies."_

_ "Oh yeah 'ow do ya know that den?" He sneered._

_ "Because, if we were we'd have done something horrible to you long before now!" I said._

_ "No one asked ya! I was talking to your purdy little friend 'er here." He gave Morgana a wicked grin; I don't even want to know what he was thinking._

_ That was it! That was the last straw, simultaneously, as if we'd rehearsed it all Will and I punched him and Kera and Morgana gave him a swift kick to both shins. _

_ "Oh 'our in for it 'ow." Brian growled wiping blood of his face. He gave a shrill whistle and four other boys, way taller and way meaner then us came forward._

_ "Get 'em." He said flatly, eyeing us evilly._

_ And together they charged us, we didn't have time to run, we didn't even have time to move. The boys pounced pummeling us with fists and feet, kicking and punching and pinning us down so we couldn't fight back. Kera and I were used to it, we came home with a new bruise every day. Will was too; he came home with lash marks from sticks they used to beat him when he fought back. But Morgana, Morgana whose magic was so new and uncontrolled, if we didn't get out of it soon she might lash out involuntarily, and so she did. After a few minutes of struggling, she screamed once and all the boys were pushed off their feet, I'm not sure what they thought happened but magic, thank the gods, was not one of the things that crossed their small minds._

_ They turned and fled; I could practically see their tails tucked between their legs._

_ "Yeah! And stay gone!" Will yelled after them whooping and jumping up and down, as well as he could with as bruised as he was._

_ I looked back at Morgana; she was pale and trembling, staring at her hands as if she'd never seen them before._

"_Morgana?" Kera ventured, creeping towards her slowly, her face bruised and battered, her own hands trembling with pain._

"_S-stay back." She warned scuttling backwards._

"_Morgana we can help." I told her offering her my good hand._

_Together we ran (limped) into the forest. Once we were in deep enough we sat ourselves down on a log and tried to explain._

"_What did I just do?" Morgana asked looking at us wildly. "Please tell me!"_

"_Morgana," I started slowly, grasping her hand "you have, magic." I didn't know how else to put it. How do you tell someone who fears magic that they're a sorceress?_

_As expected she freaked out. Shaking her head wildly from side to side saying "NONONONONONO! I can't be! SORCERY-IS-EVIL-AND-I'M-NOT-EVIL-I-CAN'T-BE-EVIL-WHAT-HAPPENED-BACK-THERE-WAS-A-TRICK-OF-THE-LIGHT-IT-WASN'T-ME."_

"_Sorcery is not evil." Will told her firmly. "Look at them." He pointed to us. "Are they evil?" _

"_N-no. But they're not sorcerers."_

_Kera and I chuckled "Yes we are Morgana, we've had magic since we were born. We could get executed just for breathing."_

"_Why are you laughing about that?" It was funny, she didn't seem as afraid of us at that moment, just curious._

"_Because the alternative is to be scared out of your wits!" Everyone but Morgana chorused together._

_She looked a little frightened now, but excited as well. "Show me?" She said a little meekly._

_We looked at each other, we rarely got the chance to show off, except for the magic battles we had in the woods from time to time but those tended to cause a lot of damage so we tried to keep them to a minimum._

_Kera and I thought for a moment then stomped our feet. A ring of purple and golden flowers appeared around us. We tapped our arms. (Well Kera did I'm horrible at healing.) And our wounds started to disappear until they were nothing more then faded bruises. Then we did the same to Will, and surprisingly Morgana let us heal her too. _

"_I'm horrible at healing." I told her when she questioned why I wasn't doing anything. "I'm better at fire magic."_

"_We both are actually." Kera added. "What I'm doing right now is just super basic, Merlin's just doesn't want to make a fool of himself so he doesn't try."_

"_Fire magic?" Morgana asked. "Show me!" She squealed._

_We snapped our fingers and fire began to glow in our palms. "See?"_

_Morgana clicked her fingers and tried to get a flame in her hand as well. She couldn't. After a few more tries she stamped her foot in frustration. And her eyes burned gold. A strong wind blew in the trees, swirling around the girl, whipping through her hair and clothes making all of us laugh._

"_Wind magic!" She gasped breathlessly "Cool!"_


End file.
